crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
Character Renders
Here are some of the character renders for you guys to use for personal fan art project, be it covers, banners or background, etc. Most of them are cropped and edited version from official medias, with transparent background, and also includes official renders provided by publishers and Smilegate themselves! Please note that nobody owns anything from these renders as they are created by Smilegate and given to publishers to make promotional medias for events, upcoming updates, etc, and are released here under fair-use law. SWAT & SWAT-E ItemIcon 000.png swat1.png swatgr1.png swat2.png swatgr.png swatgr2.png SWAT_Gold-M4A1.png swat123.png swatbl.png swatbl1.png swatblback.png char01_swat.png SWATElite.png swatelite.png SWAT-Elite_(BL).png OMOH OMOH Icon.png omoh1.png char03.png OMOH00.png omoh-gr (1).png omoh2.png omoh-3.png omohhdbl.png omoh2341.png omoh-bl.png OMOH_3.png SAS SAS.png sas2v.png 183044_183566381680324_4526246_n.png demo-unlocked.png sasgr1.png char02.png sas-gr.png sas-bl.png char02_sas.png GSG-9 GSG-9 (Alt).png GSG-9.png GSG9gr.png gsggr.png gsg6.png gsg9-gr.png GSG9-1.png gsgbl.png GSG9_BL.png GSG9bl.png gsg4.png gsgbl (1).png 707 707.png 707_.png 707_(GR).png 707_GR.png 707-gr.png 707_(BL).png 707_BL.png 707-bl.png SDU SDU.png 7aks.png Sdu.png SDU (BL).png SDU (GR).png Navy SEALs Navy SEALs.png sealgr2.png sealgr.png sealgrextra2.png sealgr4.png sealgrextra1.png sealbl.png sealbl2.png sealblextra2.png SIA SIA.png SIA_GR-1.png siagr2.png SIA_GR3-1.png MOS_GR_03.png Mos_render2.png siagr1.png MOS Iron Beast.png SIA88273-1.png MOS 2.png mos_gr.png 197555_190804094289886_3797443_n.png sia8827.png Blade.png siabl1.png SIA88293-1.png mos_bl.png SIA-HD.png RPG-7_Gold.png siabl.png SPOP / SPOP-X SPOP.png spopgri.png Char ulp.png 200523 190803960956566 668386 n.png char06.png ulpgr.gif spopgl.png nv_l.png spop7.png 190426 190803974289898 1261823 n.png char06_spop.png spop1857.png Images (1).png 536818 472723389411866 951152158 n.png SPOP34.png Untitled 1.png SPOP AK VVIP.png Spopdsr.png SPOP-X.png spop-x2.png xhuntergr.png ULP_Black_BL-2.png spop-x.png ULP_Black_BL-2.png spop-x.png L.A. SWAT LA SWAT.png pandoragr.png pandora99283.png lswat_gr.png Lady SWAT.png Shock_Class.png Victory_GR.png Pandora.png pandorabl1.png ladyswat-light2.png pandorabl3.png Sans titre 3.png pandora88271.png lswat_bl.png FOX Fox.png 75248637-5.png 252647_229854180364604_5714246_n.png CF-Fox-Howl-2.png kMia6.png foxf_gr.png foxsd2.png Fox_2.png Foxes.png 87060460.png blfox.png h3Q6M.png 249977_229854200364602_1811335_n.png FOX-HD.png fox-ed.png fox-remington.png FoxRanger1.png fox1k.png foxf_bl.png foxsd1.png STAR SOV (STAR Alt).png STAR.png star2.png valkyrie_gr.png S.T.A.R2.png char07.png Untitled 50.png grandbl.png blandgr.png 369905star.png star.png 26234_408968025049_6607914_n.png char07_sov.png S.T.A.R.png star3.png J.N.S ItemIcon 1421.png 640px-Orchid_4.png Orchid_2.png JNS-gr.png orchid render.png B9apaf.png Orchid_1.png fuzzy class.png J.T.F. JTF1.png matahari_GR2.png matahari_GR1.png mthri.png jtf render.png Datura.png matahari.png matahari_BL1.png update_dem_mai_thanh_nu_xuat_hien_7.png CFCH_27082013_Update.png Black Raven ItemIcon 831.png Raven.png Black_raven.png Raven_1.png Panther.png White Wolf White Wolf.png White_wolf_GR.png Ffa.png White_wolf_BL.png White-Wolf-with-RPG.png Commando ItemIcon 1230.png Redpower.png redpower_render.png CFCH_27082013_Update2.png RedPower (Char).png CommandoBlades.png 048.png S.B.S. ItemIcon 1265.png SBS Render.png Chara.png sbs_gr.png se.png Miss A Fei.png|Fei MissA_Fei.png JIA.png|Jia MissA_Jia.png Min.png|Min MissA_Min.png Min_half.png Suzy.png|Suzy MissA_Suzy.png Sabel Sabel.png Sabel_Artwork.png Sabel (BL).png Sabel (GR).png Arch DF90I5U.png Arch_GR.png arch_ren.png Arch_BL.png m.png SJB (X & K) SJB.png SJB1.png K.png Sjb-k.png Hero Hero icon 2.png Hero1551.png Hero81162.png hero2u.png hero1x.png hero123.png Commando (HMX) Commando2.png Dotkich212.png Falcon.png Heromode_X-janpatch.png Ranger ItemIcon 1354.png Ranger2.png nemesis render gr.png|Original. nemesis render gr normalised.png|Slightly Edited. nemesis_bl.png nemesis_gr.png Ranger.png nemesis_.png Crossfire20130704_0001.png Knight M_knight.png Ghosts Tact. Suit Male.png GhostY.png Ghost-Y Render.png 410px-Ghost-Y_Art.png ghostygr.png Tact. Suit Female.png char_ghostx.png Untitled 3.png mod2_bg.png Ghost.png ghost2c.png ghosth.png ghostmv.png ghostw.png Ghost Wo.png Mutants slug.png hulk2.png hulk.png Slug1.png reaper.png dreadms.png epicdread.png reaper2.png maidenl.png 249529_232630993420256_4881138_n.png maiden3.png maidenbg.png maiden2.png maiden5p.png maiden4.png Nurse 3rd.png smoke3.png smoke7712.png smoke331.png smoke2i.png smoke.png Nano assassin06-2.png Assasin_1.png character_3.png character_2.png enchantress.png Xeno & Havoc Xeno_Render.png Dotkich21.png Havoc.png cf3.png Havoc_(v2).png Havoc-ingame.png Bosses Goliath.png Nightmare2.png Boss Warhead.png Titan_1.png Titan 3.png Titan 2.png mikkay.png mysterious_girl.png Phantom.png destroyer.png 09.png Mech_Spider.png Predator_Artwork.png Zombie Mode Undead.png sprinter.png SAS_BL_zombie.png OMOH_BL_zombie.png GHOST_female_2_copy.png boomer.png Jumpers.png Ordinary_Type.png Blow_Type.png FallBack_Type.png High-Explosive_Type.png RoadBlock_Type.png Assassins.png Hell_Claw.png Bionic_Mutants.png Steel_Beast.png Wave Mode Demolition.png|Demolition Blaster.png|Blaster Juggernaut.png|Juggernaut Marksman.png|Marksman Medic.png|Medic Panther.png|Panther Blaster-Gold.png|Blaster (Gold) Hunter.png|Hunter ShieldClass.png|Shield ShockClass.png|Shock Global Rish Merc.png|Mercenaries Black List Merc.png|Mercenaries Cartoon sas-3D.png CF Comics SPOP.png SPOP4.png SPOP-c.png SPOP2.png SPOP3.png SOV-c.png Grp3.png Grp2.png Nurse.png Grp4.png MOS.png 336365 254035158040292 2024740174 o.png 280117 267889789988162 2134199130 o.png Pandora BL 2.png 398369 229686033808538 1371546130 n.png LSWAT BL.png ChbLA bl.png ChbLA gr.png 398369 n.png LSWAT.png Mmm.png male_role_img1.png Artworks Some artworks that could be used to make renders, for anyone interested in doing so and possibly upload them here: 050.jpg|Commando. 049.jpg|Commando. 048.jpg|Commando. GSG9GR.png|GSG-9. GSG9BL.png|GSG-9. 90-130F3105549648.jpg|Navy SEALs. 22.jpg|S.B.S. 23.jpg|S.B.S. SBS-BL.jpg|S.B.S. 21.jpg|S.B.S. 20131021231023416.png|J.N.S. Ranger.jpg|Ranger. Jumpsuit_promotion_BL.jpg|Sabel JumpSuit_Promotion_GR.jpg|Sabel Pic_01.jpg|Sabel 90-130F31055211a.jpg|Hunter. MzM11373345511383.jpg|Fury Ghost. 295085_266257743472588_1601048076_n.jpg|Assassins. 543632_266257450139284_1583593052_n.jpg|Assassins. 303405_266257523472610_1613828639_n.jpg|Assassins. 532875_266257433472619_2136120282_n.jpg|Assassins. 548406_266257473472615_646049757_n.jpg|Assassins. 778765_480573675312925_202643836_o.jpg|Havoc img200908051328540_s.jpg|Loading screen Char SWAT-E.png|SWAT E Char SWAT20.png|SWAT 2.0 Char SWAT.png|SWAT Category:CrossFire Category:Images Category:Characters Category:Renders